Equestria Girls 4-5 (El Mago Oscuro)
by Indioman200
Summary: Debía mantenerme alejado por el momento, eso era lo mejor. Por ende, acepté un nuevo empleo en otra ciudad y una nueva escuela. Pero el destino es irónico, pues jamás creí que me volvería a encontrar con ese fenómeno que llaman "magia". ¿Quién soy? Soy el Profesor Dragneel… Zeref Dragneel y acabo de llegar a Canterlot High.


**Este es un pequeño "Xover" con Fairy Tail. No lo puse en crossover porque realmente no va a haber mucha participación de los personajes de FT además de Zeref. Pero si tendrán pequeñas apariciones jeje. Veamos como le va al buen Mago Oscuro con las chicas de Equestria Girls.**

Dicen que en la vida siempre hay ciclos, que la historia tiende a repetirse, que el final de una aventura solo indica el inicio de otra. Así como todos los días empiezan al salir del sol, poco después llega la tarde, da paso a la noche hasta el amanecer de un nuevo día. Así llegan a convertirse en una rutina, una vida rutinaria.

La ironía de la vida rutinaria es que siempre habrá una constante: los cambios. El inicio de este día en particular marcó el final de las vacaciones de verano y dará comienzo un nuevo ciclo escolar en la Escuela Canterlot. Como en toda escuela normal, los alumnos recién ingresados llegan nerviosos por el nuevo reto que representa llegar a un lugar extraño; mientras que los que pasaron de año se reencuentran con sus compañeros y amigos. Alguno que otro se integrará por la transferencia desde otra escuela. Y no sólo alumnos, sino también el personal docente…

La Directora Celestia da la bienvenida a sus queridos alumnos convocándolos a una reunión en el gimnasio. En la mera entrada eran recibidos por el comité de bienvenida y unos peculiares lanzadores de confeti tamaño familiar.

¡BOOM!

 _ **-¡BIenvenidos!**_ Gritaba la chica de esponjoso cabello rosado mientras repartía unos volantes a todos aquellos que bañaba de papel picado multicolor y terminaba con una tonada juguetona.

 _ **~Hoy con gusto te saludo y te doy la mano a ti~**_

 _ **~Pues por fin llegaste, amigo, y te esperábamos aquí~**_

 _ **~Bienvenidos sean, bienvenidos sean, bienvenidos sean ¡todos!~**_

 _ **~Vamos Wondercolts, ya son Wondercolts, somos Wondercolts ¡todos!~**_

 _ **~Bienvenidos a la Escuela Can…ter…LOOOOOOOT~**_

Algunos que no conocían a la alegre Pinkie Pie se asustaban por la efusiva bienvenida, otros reían por el mini espectáculo que realizaba prácticamente cada vez que alguien entrara al gimnasio.

 _ **-Pinkie Pie, ¿es necesario hacer esto cada vez?**_ Pregunta pasivamente una chica que ayudaba a Pinkie a recargar sus cañones.

 _ **-La primera impresión es muy importante Fluttershy.**_ Contestó echando un vistazo por los alrededores de la puerta tratando de ubicar al siguiente grupo en entrar.

 _ **-Si me preguntas, asustar a los novatos no es una buena primera impresión.**_ Apuntaba una rubia con acento campirano, llegando por detrás.

 _ **-Buenos días AppleJack.**_ Saluda Fluttershy

 _ **-Hola AppleJack. ¿Dónde estabas?**_ Y reclama Pinkie. _**-Se supone que nos ayudarías temprano con los preparativos del gimnasio.**_

 _ **-Eso hago. Yo llegué antes que ustedes, pero salí a conseguir algunas cosas para traerlas en mi camioneta, he estado dando varias vueltas toda la mañana llevando y trayendo los suministros que Sunset y Twilight me pedían.**_

 _ **-Sería mucho más fácil si pudiéramos usar nuestros poderes.**_ Se quejaba una cuarta chica que venía de la misma dirección de donde salió AppleJack. _**-Ya habría terminado con los encargos si me dejaran usar mi súper velocidad.**_

 _ **-No te quejes Dash, sabes mejor que nadie que la Directora nos prohibió usar nuestra magia a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario o haya alguna clase de emergencia.**_

 _ **-AppleJack tiene razón Rainbow.**_ Complementó Fluttershy. _ **-Aunque tengamos poderes, usarlos cada vez que nos venga en gana para cosas cotidianas puede ser peligroso.**_

 _ **-Pero por eso estuvimos practicando con ellos todo el verano en el campus de la escuela.**_ Objetó nuevamente la deportista.

 _ **-Eso fue para aprender a controlarlos cuando se necesiten.**_ Intercedió otra persona más. Era Sunset Shimmer que llegaba al lugar junto con Rarity y Twilight. La pelirroja y su amiga con gafas traían unas tablas con hojas donde hacían anotaciones. _**-Por eso la directora Celestia nos permitió usar las instalaciones como campo de práctica mientras estuvieran abandonadas, pero ahora que comienzan las clases debemos ser precavidas y responsables.**_

 _ **-Pero yo ya domino mi velocidad, AppleJack su fuerza y hasta Pinkie sus confites explosivos.**_ Continuó insistiendo Rainbow Dash. _**-Tú fuiste la primera en decir que los usáramos en lugar de negarlos.**_

 _ **-Cierto.**_ Contestó Sunset. _**-Pero como ya te dije, usarlos para "aprender a controlarlos". Recién que los obtuvimos, activábamos nuestras habilidades por accidente. El entrenamiento era para aprender a dominarlos completamente a voluntad. Ahora que lo logramos, no debemos abusar de ellos y menos en este mundo donde la magia es un fenómeno extraño. En Equestria la magia es algo cotidiano, no así en este mundo, usarlos demasiado podría ser peligroso tanto para nosotras como para nuestros compañeros.**_

 _ **-¿Ya ves? Te lo dije.**_ Le murmura Fluttershy a Rainbow.

 _ **-Ya, ya… empiezan a sonar como mi mamá.**_ Les dice a todas con aire de réplica. Rarity intenta apaciguarla.

 _ **-No te angusties querida, podremos seguirlos usando en las sesiones de práctica del fin de semana.**_

Luego Twilight les habla todas. _**-Dejemos esto para después, debemos continuar con la asignación que nos encargó la directora como Comité de Bienvenida.**_

 _ **-A la orden jefa.**_ Le habla un poco burlona Sunset.

Así las chicas regresan a sus respectivas labores y se van cada una por su lado dejando a Pinkie y Flutter en la entrada.

 _ **-¡Novato a las 2 en punto Flutters!**_

 _ **-S-si…**_ Se tapa los oídos esperando la detonación.

¡KABOOM!

 _ **~Hoy con gusto te saludo y te doy la mano a ti~**_

 _ **~Pues por fin llegaste, amigo…"**_

La nueva lluvia de serpentinas y papeles decorados caían sobre el recién llegado mientras Pinkie entonaba su canción y entregaba el panfleto informativo. Era un muchacho joven y delgado de pelo negro y corto, vestido con chaleco y una corbata que le daban cierto toque elegante sin ser demasiado formal. A pesar del inesperado suceso, este chico mostraba una mirada seria y una expresión relajada al mismo tiempo que daba un aire de curiosidad.

 _ **-Buenas tardes, es usted señorita Pie sino me equivoco ¿verdad?**_ Dijo con tranquilidad el sujeto.

 _ **-¿Uh? ¿Nos conocemos?**_

 _ **-No. Pero he oído un poco sobre usted y su… "enérgica" personalidad. "Prepárese para una efusiva bienvenida por parte de ésta estudiante" fueron las palabras del profesor Donkey cuando me presenté con los maestros de la escuela.**_

 _ **-¿Oíste Fluttershy? ¡El maestro Cranky me quiere! Y yo que pensé que no le caía bien, siempre es tan estricto conmigo… ¿Uh? ¿Flutters…?**_

Su amiga no contestó, se encontraba como paralizada mirando al chico con ojos bien abiertos y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. _**–"Oh, cielos. Que guapo"**_ Pensó mientras veía al joven sacudirse el confeti de los hombros. Pinkie agitaba la mano cerca de su rostro tratando de hacerla reaccionar.

 _ **-Hola, tierra a Fluttershy… ¿estás ahí?**_

 _ **-¡Ep!**_ Por fin despierta del trance. _**-Lo siento Pinkie ¿qué decías?**_

Antes de que contestara, el recién llegado toma la palabra y les dice. _**-Será mejor que pongamos atención, la Directora Celestia va a empezar con el discurso de bienvenida. En un momento me presentará con ustedes…**_ Apunta hacia el escenario donde en efecto Celestia ya estaba parada con micrófono en mano pidiendo a todos que le prestaran su atención.

 _ **-¿Qué quiere decir con eso…? ¿Eh, dónde está?**_

En el instante de distracción, Pinkie y Fluttershy perdieron de vista al misterioso individuo.

 _ **-¡DESAPARECIÓ!**_ Gritó impresionada, pero después. _**-Espera, no, ahí está.**_ Señala hacia las escaleras que van hacia el escenario donde va subiendo el joven trajeado que toma asiento a la par de los otros maestros que ya estaban arriba sentados.

 _ **-Oh, cielos. No me digas que es un maestro.**_ Expresa Flutershy con asombro.

 _ **-Qué raro… no sabía que tendríamos a un nuevo maestro este año. Generalmente soy de las primeras en enterarme de cosas como esa.**_ Indica Pinkie con mirada enigmática.

En pocos minutos, Celestia daría el esperado discurso de apertura dando la bienvenida a los nuevos y también a los ya conocidos estudiantes. Al final daría un anuncio que sacudiría a toda la escuela.

 _ **-Por último, tengo que decirles una noticia un poco triste. Este año la Subdirectora Luna ya no estará con nosotros.**_

 _ **-¡NOOOOOOO!**_ Gritó un chico desde el centro de la multitud. Acto seguido, comenzó a llorar, algunos de sus amigos le daban palmaditas en la espalda para que se tranquilizara.

 _ **-Tranquilo Pip…**_ Le decían.

Celestia ignoró de momento la conmoción y siguió explicando. _**-Por recomendación mía y del Superintendente Discord,**_ (Indicó hacia atrás señalando al susodicho que estaba en el escenario junto a los maestros) _ **nuestra querida Luna obtuvo un ascenso y será directora en su propia escuela.**_

 _ **-¡Te odio Señor Supernintendo!**_ Volvió a quejarse el mismo chico de antes.

 _ **-¡El sentimiento es mutuo Pipsqueak!**_ Contestó infantilmente el señor Discord amenazando con el puño cerrado desde su lugar. Celestia lo volteó a ver reprobatoriamente con una de esas miradas que matan a distancia. El superintendente recobró la compostura y se hizo el disimulado evitando el contacto visual con Celestia.

 _ **-En fin.**_ Continuo Celestia. _**-Esto significa que este año tendremos un nuevo subdirector al que espero de den una cálida bienvenida.**_ Se levanta una de las personas a espaldas de Celestia para reunirse con ella en el micrófono. _**-Chicos y chicas, déjenme presentarles al nuevo subdirector. El Profesor Zeref Dragneel.**_

 _ **-Gracias Directora Celestia.**_ Toma la palabra el joven maestro. _**-Espero con el tiempo llegar a conocerlos y que me conozcan también.**_ (Sonrisa y ojos cerrados)

Las murmuraciones no se hicieron esperar entre los estudiantes varones.

 _ **\- ¿Es un adulto?**_

 _ **\- Pero se ve muy joven.**_

 _ **\- ¿Seguros que no es otro estudiante?**_

 _ **-¡Nunca llenará el vació que dejó la señorita Luna!**_ (Si, este fue Pipsqueak)

Mientras que la mayoría de las chicas tenían una reacción diferente, casi todas con ojos soñadores de corazón.

 _ **\- ¡Ah! Que atractivo.**_

 _ **-Es muy apuesto.**_

 _ **-Y encantador.**_

 _ **-Es un sueño.**_

Entre las pocas estudiantes que no quedaron cautivadas por el nuevo subdirector, se encontraba Rainbow Dash con una expresión entre enojo y algo de desdén. _**-Dragneel…**_ Golpeó la palma de su mano izquierda con el puño de la derecha.

 _ **-Vaya, muchos se emocionaron con el nuevo subdirector.**_ Comentaba Twilight en voz alta. _ **\- ¿No lo crees Sunset? ¿Mm? ¿Sunset?**_

Sunset Shimmer no le respondió, Twilight notó y reconoció la mirada de Sunset. Era de cuando le preocupaba o sospechaba de algo, nunca era buena señal. Y esta enigmática mirada, era dirigida de Sunset hacia el nuevo Subdirector.

 _ **-Sunset.**_ Twilight puso su mano en el hombro de su amiga, quien por fin reacciona. _**\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?**_

 _ **\- ¿Uh? Lo siento Twilight. ¿Qué decías?**_

 _ **\- Si no te conociera diría que te preocupa el Subdirector Dragneel.**_

 _ **-… … Bueno…**_ (Agitó la cabeza) _**No, no es nada. No te preocupes.**_

 _ **\- ¿Segura?**_

 _ **\- No es nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte. En serio.**_

Twilight quedó un poco intranquila por la poco alentadora respuesta. Le daba la impresión de que Sunset le ocultaba algo.

Sunset volvió a dirigir su vista hacia el escenario, atenta a la persona con micrófono en mano, el Subdirector Zeref Dragneel, quien continuaba saludando a los estudiantes con una inocente sonrisa. Sunset murmuró para ella misma. _**-No hay nada de qué preocuparse… espero…**_

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


End file.
